The Broadband Forum (BBF) defines the TR-069 protocol, and an auto-configuration server is capable of remotely managing a gateway in a home network or an office network by using the TR-069 protocol. For non-TR-069 devices (devices that do not support the TR-069 protocol in a network), an auto-configuration server cannot directly perform remote management on these non-TR-069 devices by using the TR-069 protocol. Instead, the auto-configuration server performs remote management by using a gateway as a proxy. When an auto-configuration server needs to manage a non-TR-069 device, the auto-configuration server delivers a command to a gateway by using the TR-069 protocol, and then the gateway is in charge of converting the command of the TR-069 protocol into a command of a protocol that is supported by non-TR-069 devices.
At present, the non-TR-069 device management solution does not support a batch management function. Therefore, it is necessary to add the batch management function so as to enable batch management of a great number of devices in a network. In addition, in a home network, generally, there are various different types of devices or devices that have different protocols. For example, medium/communications devices, household appliances, sensors, and other devices of different types generally have different communications protocols. Therefore, not only batch management of non-TR-069 devices that support the same protocol needs to be considered, but also batch management of non-TR-069 devices that support different protocols needs to be considered.